


Daddy's Little Girl

by mikilovesbands



Series: Faye's story [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikilovesbands/pseuds/mikilovesbands
Summary: Faye, Andy's daughter has these growing attractions for her father, and they are not the way a daughter should feel for her dad. Along with these feelings she finds herself with growing sexual urges for her father..will she be able to control them or will she give into the temtaption that is Andy?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this posted on blackveilbridesfanfiction.com and on Wattpad. I decided I would post this here as well.

My name is Faye, I am 16 years old. My mother is Angie. And my father, is Andy Biersack. Yes, THE Andy Biersack is my father. Also known as Andy Sixx, Andy Black, and the Prophet. My parents have been together devoiced for ten years. The first year of the divorce, I lived with my mother. But, after word got out that she was abusing me, I was sent back to live with my dad. And he wasn't too pleased with that. After the divorce, my dad went back to his rock star party life, a different girl every night. And some little brat hanging around was goanna mess that up. But he warmed up to me. We're actually really close. In fact you could call me a daddy's girl. But what I feel for my dad, is way more then daughterly.


	2. Chapter one

"Faye!" My dads deep voice rang out. I grunted in response.  
"FAYE!" He shouted again as he flung open my bed room door and flipped on the lights. I moaned and turned so my face was buried in the pillows.  
"Get your ass out of bed!" I heard his boots thud against the floor as he made his way to me. I felt the blankets get ripped from my body, leaving me shivering from the cold.  
"What the hell dad?" I groaned. The bed shifted as he sat down next to me. I turned my head and looked at him.  
He lowered his voice and said, "Come on Princess, time to get up." He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. I blushed as I thought of how I'd react if he'd kissed my lips instead. "But Daddy, its a Saturday, I don't have school. Why are you making my get up early?" He chuckled and brushed my blue hair away from my face.  
"You're Uncle CC and Uncle Jinxx are coming over." He said. I quickly sat up in bed. CC and Jinxx where the only member's of the band, besides my dad of course, that could actually stand me. I smiled brightly and quickly climbed out of bed. Without thinking i flung my shirt off and my dad made a strange sound. I turned and gave him a funny look.  
"Give me time to leave the room Faye, Jesus!" He grumbled as he left the room. I rolled my eyes at the closed door. I put on my strapless black lace bra that matched the back lace thong i was wearing. I looked at my wardrobe and picked an outfit i knew would piss my dad off.  
I slid on my shortest shorts and my belly shirt that also was low cut so the tops of my breast showed. I changed my silver belly button ring for my batman one. I looked in the mirrior and nodded. This would get dads attention for sure! I heard the front door open and CC and Jinxx's voices rang out in greeting for my dad.  
I exited my room just as CC said, "Where is our female Andy anyway?"  
"Here I am Uncle CC!" I purred drawing their attention to me. Dad's face turned bright red and my uncles' eyes hadn't even made it past my breast yet. I walked over and hugged Jinxx then CC. Dad fumed. I walked over to him and stood on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek making sure my breast brushed against him.  
"Have you guys ate yet?" I said, turning and heading to the kitchen. I felt three pairs of eyes on my ass as I walked away.  
"Breakfast sounds great!" Jinxx called to me.  
"Wait in here." I heard my dad growl at them as he stormed into the kitchen. I leaned back against the counter and smirked at my dad as he entered the room.  
"What are you fucking wearing?" He snarled.  
"What are you talking about Daddy?" I asked faking innocence. Before I knew what was happening, my dad pushed my roughly into the counter his arms on either side of me.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" My eyes focused on his lips and before I could stop myself, I licked his lip ring. He groaned quietly. I didn't give myself time to think, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his, and prayed he didn't find me disgusting after this.


	3. Chapter 2

~I didn't give myself time to think, i closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his, and prayed he didn't find me disgusting after this.~  
I gasped in surprise as my dad kissed me back. His hands grabbed my hips roughly and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped one arm around his neck and ran my other hand through his thick black hair.  
"Whats going on in there?" Jinxx yelled making us break the kiss in surprise. "The yelling stopped suddenly, ah hell you killed her didn't you Andy?"  
Realization seemed to finally dawn on him, my dad's eyes widened as he reliazed what he'd done; he pushed roughly away from me as he turned and left me in the room. I heard the front door slam and the tires sequel as my dad left.  
I turned back to cooking breakfast. I had decided I would make pancakes and began preparing them for the table. CC walked into the room just I had poured the batter for the first pancake into the pan. He leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. He looked me over and smirked, "Think maybe you should change out of that?" He teased.  
I chuckled. "I will when you guys leave. You're only staying for breakfast, right?"  
"Yeah, we were just here to see how your dad's lyrics are coming along." Jinxx shrugged. I turned my attention back to pancakes. I could hear CC shuffling behind me and couldn't figure out what he was doing.  
As I put the last pancake on the plate, I turned off the stove then turned around. I nearly jumped as I realized how close CC was to me. He reached up and rubbed my cheek. He leaned in closely and licked some pancake batter off my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut expecting the worst.  
Then he was gone. I opened my eyes to see Jinxx standing over CC. "Get out of Andy's fucking house, don't you ever touch her again!" He growled. CC wiped the blood off his chin and scrambled to his feet. I watched as Jinxx padded down his black eye with a wash cloth as CC left the house.  
Hours passed in awkward silence as we waited for my dad to come back. I was asleep by the time he entered the house; I woke with a start as the door slammed shut behind him.  
Dad stood in the room, fist clenched and taking shallow breaths. His eyes were shut tight. Jinxx got up and placed a calming hand on his shoulder as he walked out of the house. I quietly made my way over to my dad and as I grabbed one of his clenched fist his eyes snapped open. He stared daggers at me. I leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips.  
"I'm okay daddy." His fist began to unclench itself.  
"I'm okay." He took a deep breath and rested his forehead against mine. "What am I gonna do baby girl?" He whispered.  
"What do you mean daddy?" I whispered. He lowered his lips to mine. He kissed me softly and then tugged on my hair causing my head to tilt back allowing him to deepen the kiss. He licked my lower lip as if he were asking for permission. I allowed him to slide his tongue into my mouth. His tongue slide across mine. I moaned softly into the kiss.  
Andy pushed me away from him.  
"I shouldn't want this." My dad whispered to himself. He turned and he left me standing confused in the kitchen with the uneaten pancakes.


	4. Chapter 3

-Later that day-   
I laid on my bed thinking about my dads lips on mine and the words he said as he left me standing in the kitchen alone.  
"I shouldn't want this.."  
Want what? Me? I growled in frustration. With a sigh I checked my watch. It was 5 pm. I really wasn't in the mood to cook. I decided to call Pizza Hut, not like dad would care anyway. I took out my cellphone and dialed their number and I ordered a large meat lovers pizza and a medium order of bread sticks.  
I decided it would be a good idea to have a movie night with dad, I didn't want things to get weird between us.  
Too late for that! I thought grumpily.  
I got up and headed across the hall to Andy's room. I knocked twice on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. Dad was sitting on his bed with his back propped against the head bored typing furiously on his laptop.  
"Daddy." I called. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Yes Princess?" His eyes sparkled adoringly.  
"I ordered pizza and bread sticks." I said, dad already going back to his typing.  
"That's fine."  
"Yeah..well, I was wondering if you'd like to come down and watch Batman Begins with me?" He looked from me to the screen and back. With a sigh he shut his laptop and smiled. "Sure baby."  
I beamed at him then turned on my heels and headed towards the living room. He followed close behind me. I set the movie up and grabbed the remote and headed back to the couch. To my surprise, dad was also sitting on the couch. This was weird because he usual sat in his big leather recliner. I approached the couch with cation. He had one hand draped around the back of the couch. With the other spot he patted the spot next to him. I slowly sat down. He draped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head like he did when I was younger.  
I laid my head on his chest and together we watched the commercials; we always watched the commercials. I don't know why, but we did. I felt dad's eyes on me and tilted my head up to look at him. He run his hand down my cheek gently.  
"You've grown into such a beautiful young women." He said. He moved his hand under my chin and lifted my head. His lips brushed mine gently. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. He licked my lower lip and I allowed his expert tongue to explore my mouth. His tongue stroked mine causing a low moan to escape me. He lifted me gently, not once breaking the kiss and placed me in his lap.  
My hands found their way into his thick hair. He had one arm warped around my waist and his other hand was under my shirt cupping my breast. He broke the kiss.  
"I love you Princess." He mumbled against my neck then kissed and bit at it.  
I gasped. "I love you too Andy." He slid his hand under my bra and rubbed my nipple causing my back to arch.  
Just then the door bell rang which resulted in dad dumping me off his lap onto the couch. He mumbled something and got up. He dug his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened the door, paid the man, and returned with our food. He sat it on the end table in front of the couch then walked over to his leather chair and left me on the couch. I wasn't in the mood for food anymore, so I ignored it and hit play. We didn't really watch Batman, I mean it was on and we both looked at the screen, but we weren't actually watching it. When it was over we both sighed from relief and headed to bed not even bothering with goodnight gestures.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up panting covered in a cold sweat. I threw the covers off me and ran to my dad's room. I didn't care that I was a sixteen years old girl, or that I was wearing only a thong and an over sized batman shirt and that I was sexually attracted to my father. I flung open the door causing my dad to bolt right up.  
"Baby, whats wrong?" He asked. I shut the door and dove into the bed and threw his blankets over my head. He chuckled and pulled the covers down.  
He stopped laughing and stared at the tears falling down my face. "Princess whats the matter?" At those words my tears fell faster and a load sob escaped me. He gathered me in his arms and rocked me back and forth while I cried on his bare chest.  
"Its gonna be okay baby. Was it another nightmare?" Andy guessed. I nodded.  
Back when I had first moved in. I had a lot of nightmares because of the abuse that my mom had put me through and I still get them every now and then, but even today they still are just as terrifying as they have always been.  
"I'll protect you princess" Dad whispered. The flow of tears slowed to a stop but the more calm I became the more I began to realize how unclothed we both were. Dad just wore his batman boxers that matched my shirt and panties. I blushed and shifted uncomfortably.  
"Daddy...can I sleep with you tonight?" He made a strained sound as he too became more aware of how naked I was. "Baby, I don't know if that's a good idea.. my self control with you is strained right now." I looked up at him.  
"I don't want to be alone.." He groaned but agreed.  
"Lie down, Faye." He whispered. I did as I was told and he laid down next to me. He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head.  
"Goodnight Daddy." I whispered.  
"Goodnight Baby girl."

-The next morning-  
My eyes snapped open as I heard my dad moan my name next to me. I could tell by his labored breath what he was doing. I blushed heavily. I slowly turned so i could see him. My eyes widened as I saw the size of his cock. He had to be 11 inches at least! I looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed tightly and his head was thrown back. I moved slowly as not to alert him to my plan. I brushed my fingertips against his tip making his eyes fly open. I grabbed his hand and took it off his dick. He watched me as i slowly licked his tip and brushed my fingertips down his shaft. He groaned with pleasure.  
I looked at him nervously as I wrapped my hand around his dick. He smirked and placed his hand over mine making me grasp him a little tighter. He moved my hand up and down till I got the rhythm then he let me go and watched me. I slowly took his dick into my mouth and sucked on it while continuing to rub his shaft like he taught me. He tilted his head back and groaned.  
"Good girl, princess" He whispered. I looked up at him as I licked and sucked on his tip.  
"Move your hand faster baby." I did as instructed.  
"Good girl." He moan. He made a grunting sound as he came into my mouth. I looked up at him unsure what to do with it.  
He smirked. "Swallow."  
I did.


	6. Chapter 5

I climbed out of the bed my face scarlet. What had we just done? My dad gave me this look of horror that showed he was thinking the same thing.  
"I'm so sorry!" I gasped and ran to my room and shut the door. I slumped to the floor tears spilling down my face. I heard dad come out of his room he shuffled in front of my door then with a sigh turned and walked away. I slowly walked to my bed and laid down on it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let the tears slowly roll down my face. I took a shaky breath. I winced, it hurt to breath. Why did I have to love my father? Why did I want him like this?  
I'm not sure how long I laid there. It could have been mere seconds or hours but my door creaked open and the bed shifted as Andy laid down next to me and kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'm so sorry Faye" His voice tickled my ear.  
"Maybe..." He took a deep breath. "Maybe you should go live with your uncle Jinxx for a little while."  
I sat up straight and whirled to face him. "You...you're getting rid of me?" My voice croaked.  
"What, no princess no!" He cooed gently and brushed my hair away from my tear streaked face.  
"I just need to try to get my head on straight so I can control myself around you." I was shaking my head violently.  
"No."  
"It'll only be for a little.."  
"I said NO!! I promise I'll behave. I'll give up my booty shorts, and low cut tops. I'll throw out my thongs and stay an arms length away. Just please don't make me go!" I begged tears streamed down my face.  
Andy kissed my cheeks. "Calm down princess."  
I laid my head on his shoulder. He slowly leaned me back. "I want to kiss you. I want to show you real love. Love that a dad shouldn't feel for his child Faye. Its wrong."  
"I know" I whispered. "But I want you to."


	7. Chapter 6

"Damn it, Faye." Dad growled as he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him. His hands played with the bottom of my shirt as he slid his tongue in my mouth. He slowly began to work my shirt up my body, as if waiting for me to stop him. He broke the kiss as he pulled my shirt over my head. Dad started kissing and biting his way down my neck causing me to moan. He looked up at me and smirked against my skin. He pulled back to stare at me. Seeing as I had spent the whole day crying, I hadn't bothered to change into other clothes. So I had only been in my over sized batman t-shirt and mint thong. Dad's eyes glazed over with lust as he looked at my bare chest. He lowered his head and looked me over as he placed his mouth around my nipple and began sucking. I moaned loudly as his tongue darted across it.  
Andy pulled back and cursed under his breath. "I'll be right back princess." He said and quickly got up and left the room. He wasn't gone very long but when he came back he was just in his batman boxers and was carrying a condom. He laid it on the night stand next to my bed and climbed back onto the bed and started kissing my neck again then began to move down my exposed body. He kissed along my shoulder and down to the top of my breast. He licked one of my nipples then pinched the other one. I arched my back and moaned out his name. As he continued kissing down my stomach while he gently rubbed one of my breast in his big hand. He looked at me as he kissed my panties before using one hand to slide them off me.  
He then started to suck on my clit and left his hand trail down my body until it reached my inner thigh. I arched my back as he slide one finger inside me and swirled it around inside of me before adding another finger. He scissored them, stretching me. I was panting and almost screaming with pleasure. He moved his fingers in and out of my while his tongue traveled along my clit. I came screaming his name.  
My dad smirked and came up to kiss my lips. He reached and grabbed the condom and slowly rolled it onto his dick. I couldn't help but wounder when he took his boxers off because I hadn't noticed up until that point.  
"Are you ready Faye?" He asked as he positioned his cock at my entrance. I bit my lip and nodded as he thrust himself into me hard and fast. I cried out and dug my nails into his back. He sat there a minute, not moving waiting for me to become use to the feeling of him.  
"I'm gonna start moving now okay?" He said. I nodded in response and he began to thrust slowly and gently in and out of me.  
My dad groaned loudly and began to speed up his pace but stayed gentle. As he leaned down kissing my lips, I moaned and shivered as he slid his tongue into my mouth. He played with my tongue for a little bit while continuing to thrust.  
For a second, Andy stopped kissing me and moved his head to the base of my neck. He bit down and started sucking on my throat, claiming me as his. I could feel myself beginning to tighten around him. I screamed Andy's name with pleasure as I came all over him. He gave a few more thrust and came as well. He pulled out of me and laid down next to me on the bed. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest.  
"I love you Andy." I whispered.  
"I love you too, Faye." He said as I began to drift into sleep.

-Andy's P.O.V-  
What the fuck did I just to?! I stared down at my slumbering daughter that I'd just deflowered.  
I'm going to hell, I thought grimly to myself. I jumped as my cell start ringing on the night stand. Slowly slipping out from under Faye, so not to wake her, I slipped on my boxers and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey, so whats going on with you and Faye?" I heard Jinxx say.  
"I really fucked up." I blurted out. A tear slid down my face. Jinxx had said nothing for what seemed like forever.  
"How fast do I need to be there?" Jinxx asked quietly.  
"How fast can you get here?" I asked rephrasing his own question.  
"On my way." Dial tone.  
I walked guiltily back into Faye's room and grabbed the suitcase from the top of the closet. I began throwing in her favorite outfits and after it was packed, I zipped it up and picked an outfit for her to wear. I approached the bed cautiously and kissed her forehead. Faye stirred.  
"Faye, you need to get up. Jinxx will be here shortly to get you." I spoke bluntly.  
Her eyes flew and she shot up. "What?!?"  
I didn't answer. I just left her sitting there, staring after me.


	8. Chapter seven

It had been thirty minutes since my dad had left my room. I had gotten dressed and had unpacked and repacked my suite case at least eight times. With a frustrated growl I zipped my bag up for the last time and headed towards the living room. Jinxx was standing in the living room talking in hushed tones.  
"So are we gonna get out of here or what?" I snarled at Jinxx. They both looked at me in surprise.  
"Um..yea." Jinxx came over and took my suitcase from me.  
"Hey Jinxx can you give me a minute to say goodbye to my baby?" Andy requested. Jinxx nodded and took my suite case with him out to the car.  
I folded my arms and glared at my dad.  
"Princess, please." He begged taking a step towards me, then stopped himself.  
"It'll only be for a little while. Just until I get these urges under con-"  
"What if you never do?" I snapped angrily. He stared at me quietly.  
"That's what I fucking thought." I snarled and headed out the door.  
"I love you." He called.  
"Shut the fuck up Andy. This is some real love here isn't it?" I slammed the door hard behind me and climbed in the car. Jinxx stared at me.  
"What the fuck are you staring at?" I almost screamed. He shook his head and turned his attention to driving. Then tears finally began to fall.


	9. Chapter eight

I sat staring out the window as Jinxx drove us. He tried to strike up a conversation several times while he drove. He finally got the hint to shut up when I blared the music so loud it bounced off the walls of the car. He turned it down and didn't bother to strike up a conversation again until we pulled into his driveway.  
"Here we are princess." He said and smiled at me. "Don't fucking call me that." I snarled and got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. "Hey! Careful with my car!" Jinxx yelled at me. "Whatever." I mumbled under my breath headed towards the house. Jinxx called after me but I ignored him. I opened the door, and there sitting in all his shirtless glory was CC.  
I didn't know whether to hug him or scream. "Hey kiddo." He said smiling. I nodded at him. "That's all I get. No hug?" He put a hand over his heart and acted like I'd just wounded him greatly. I chuckled then went over and wrapped my arms around him. I mean, he is my uncle not like I could avoid him forever.  
Jinxx walked in the door and observed us. I could tell that he he was unhappy with the sight of us. "Come on Faye. I'll show you to your room" he said. I let CC go and followed Jinxx up to my room. He pushed the door to one of the many guest rooms open and set my stuff on the bed. He turned to leave and placed a hand on my shoulder and kissed my head before leaving. "Hollar if you need anything!" Jinxx called before shutting the door. I slowly walked to the bed and sat down.  
I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through my contacts. My finger hovered over my dad's number for a little too long before continuing to scroll down untill I found the number and hit call. He answered on the second ring. "Hello?" "Hey Jeffery." I burst into tears."Hey, Faye, what's the matter?" I tried to get myself under control, with no luck. "How..fast..can..you..get...to uncle Jinxx's?" I said between sobs. His only response was" Be right there. Are you sneaking out the window.?" "Yup" I said and hung up.


	10. Chapter nine

A few minutes later I was crawling out the window and ran to Jeffery's truck I climb into the passenger side. He smiled at me and opened his mouth to talk. "Just drive." I interrupted him. He shrugged his shoulders and took off. I looked in the review mirror and saw Jinxx staring after us. I stuck my hand out the window and flipped him the bird.  
Jeffery watched me out of the corner of his eye. "Bad day?" He asked sarcastically. "Killer" I snarled. He grew silent and we just drove. When we reached his house we climbed out of the truck and head in. I sat down on.the couch and started crying again. Jeffery walked over sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me tightly against his chest. "What's the matter princess? " he whispered. "I had sex with Andy." I sobbed into his chest. "Andy...as in Andy Biersack. Your dad Andy." He sounded dumbfounded. I nodded my head slightly. "Well fuck." I nodded again. He kissed the top of my head.  
"He doesn't want me anymore. That's why he sent me to live with Jinxx. Becuase he can't control himself around me." I began to sob harder, making talking impossible. "Now I understand why you went mega bitch there. But I'm sure your dad isn't gonna give you up completely. You guys have always been close." I just cried in response. He sighed. "Lets watch Batman" he mumbled getting up. He knew batsman would cheer me up.  
Halfway through Batman, I'd finally stopped crying and had calmed down enough to at start thinking clearly. "I'd better get back hom...to Jinxx's." I mumbled. Jeffery smiled. "Okay, I've got a date I've got to get ready for anyway." He said. "With Luke?" I asked hopefully. He shot me a shy smile. "About time!" I yelled making us both laugh as we headed to the car.


	11. Chapter ten

I waved goodbye to Jeffery as he pulled away and blew me a kiss. I chuckled then pushed the door in. I didn't see a point in climbing back through the window since Jinxx had caught me driving away. I winced as I thought about flipping him off. 'He's gonna kill me' I thought grimly. "I'm back!" I yelled but there was no response. I sighed and headed to my room.  
I opened the door to my room, and upon entree I was greeted by my flashing phone, which I'd plugged in before I left. I sat on my bed and unlocked the screen. To see that I'd missed five calls, and had twenty text messages. I scrolled through my messages. There was 5 from Jinxx basically telling me how much trouble I was in when I got back, 5 from CC telling me not to come home for at least an hour, and 10 from my dad freaking out. I rolled my eyes.  
I switched over to my voice mails. I barely listened to the first two. It was just Jinxx repeating what he'd said in his text. But as son as the third voice mail played. I could feel the tears forming at the sound of his voice.  
"Hey princess.' My dad started. "I don't know where you are, but I need you to answer your phone. I know your still angry at me but at least call Jinxx or CC. We're all worried about you. Come home." I quickly hit end and threw my phone before the other messages started playing. Come home? Jinxx's isn't home. I felt a tear fall down my face and I angrily wiped it away. Home was with daddy watching Batman together. Home was trying to bake cookies in the kitchen but Andy eating all the damn cookie dough.  
I ran a hand through my hair frustrated and grabbed my phone. I texted Jinxx a quick message letting him know I'd made it back to HIS house.Then texted an old friend Courtney. She replied quickly. I smiled as i read her message. 'Sure chicka! Party tonight at Chris's. It'll be a blast."  
I gave her instructions to Jinxx's and headed down stairs and waited for the boys to get back. Not even five minutes later CC and Jinxx burst through the door. "Where the hell have you been?" Jinxx bellowed. I rolled my eyes. "I was with Jeffery, you know the gay guy?" CC chuckled and sat down next to, draping an arm around me. I wiggled uncomfertably but didnt say anything. Jinxx glared at me. "Go to your room, I don't wanna see you for the rest of the night." I tried to hide my smile at these words and got up. "Whatever." I said while planning on what outfit I'd wear tonight.


	12. Chapter 11

I'd, once again, snuck out my window and waited for Courtney to pull up. I had a cigarette between my black painted lips. I'd done my eye make-up to look Smokey and sexy. I wore a belly shirt and short skirt.  
I was going to go to this damn party, fuck some guy and get over Andy..(like that's possible). I sighed then took a deep breath dragging the smoke deep into my lungs. I was starting to understand why dad loved these things.  
Courtney pulled up and I put my cigarette out before jumping in her car.  
"You haven't been out with the gang in forever!" She gushed. "Not like I'm complaining or anything, but why are you wanting out? " "I just need to forget about some shit Court." She nodded. The entire way to the party she gushed about her nails and this new outfit and blah blah blah. I really needed a drink.  
Once we entered the building Court went to find her boyfriend and I went to find the beer. This party would be shit until I was too shitfaced to think. That was accomplished 10 beers and 3 shots later. But just as I was getting my buzz on, Court came up to me crying. Something about Jake and some bitch. I followed Court out and soon found myself outside my house. Not Jinxx's, mine, and I still found myself crawling in through the window. I head straight to the kitchen to steal a pack of cigarettes from the top of the fridge and some vodka.I could hear moans coming from my dad's room. Make that whiskey and vodka.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I was growing more annoyed of the moaning. I could still hear it in the kitchen. I leaned up on my tip toes and grabbed Andy's last box of cigarettes and his spare lighter. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. I inhaled deeply then blew out and watched the smoke swirl around me. I then made my way to the alcohol cabinet. I grabbed the Vodka and the Whiskey then sat them on the counter. I'd decided to use one of Andy's special beer mugs and swung open the cabinet. I sighed in annoyance at how high up they were.  
Lets get things stright here, I'm not short. I'm an average hight. My dad is just godfuckingzilla. I giggled softly to myself at the thought of my dad being Godzilla. I stuck the cigarette between my lips as I climbed up on the cabniet and reached for his batman mug. I began to pull it out but it slipped from my hands and shattered on my legs and some fell to the floor. I shrugged and grabbed another mug.  
I turned to jumped down and sighed in frustration. How the hell was i suppose to get to the damn Vodka with all this glass? "Faye?" I heard Andy's deep voice call to me. I turned and smiled at him. He was in nothing but his boxers and was holding the baseball bat. I pulled the cigaret out of my mouth and put it out in the sink, which was right next to me. "Well hello Andy!" I called to him. "Wanna come save me from this glass?" He rolled his eyes at me. He went and grabbed the broom and swept it up. "My hero!" I gushed as he picked me up and sat me on the ground.  
Just then a pretty blond girl walked in wearing nothing but my dad's t-shirt. I glared at her. Then turned and headed to the vodka. Screw the damn glass I thought angerly and started drinking out the bottle. "Who is that?" The blond asked with a sneer. "I'm the daughter." I said at the same time my dad said, "My daughter." I smiled at her sweetly. "Your boobs are lopsided and very small. Plus your nose it too big for your face." She looked to Andy in astonishment.  
"You'd better go." Was all he said. I smiled at her smugly and she turned and left the room. We just at in silence until we heard the front door shut. "What the fuck are you doing?" He snapped at me. "Well Andy, I thought that was obvious." I held up the vodka. He rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to yell at me, but stopped his eyes widening. "What happened to your legs!?" He asked. I looked down and saw the blood trickling down my legs. I shrugged.  
He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the side of the tub. He grabbed some rubbing alcohol and knelt in front of me. I placed my hands on my hips and he poored some alcohol on my legs and i bit my lip and bug my nails into his shoulder. He stared up at me and moved some hair from my face. Then he kissed me.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I pushed Andy away from me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snarled. He stared at me confused. "You cant just play with my feelings you dick. One minute we're okay, then the next youre shipping me off to Jinxx's. Plus you just fucked a bitch, I don't wanna know where that mouth has been!" Andy stood and grabed my hips pulling me towards him. He rested his forhead against mine. "I'm sorry." He wispered.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Andy!" I snarled and pushed my way past him heading towards me room. I growled in frustration as I realized that my clothes were all at Uncle Jinxx's. I went into Andy's room and grabed an old pair of boxers and an old shirt. "I'm going to bed!" I yelled, slaming my door shut and changing into the clothes I'd stolen from my dad. I climbed in the bed and threw the covers over my head.  
\------Faye's Dream------  
Andy's lips met mine in a slow, loving kiss. He kissed down my neck and whispered that he loved me in between each kiss. He was gental and sweet and he wasnt trying to make any sexual advances, he was just kissing me.  
Suddenly the dream switched and Andy stood over me as I cowered on the ground. "Fucking teasing slut, no wonder your mother hit you." He snarled. He brought his foot crashing onto my stomach. "Stop." I whispered. He ignored me and kicked me harder. I heard a sicking crunch as his foot made impact and I cried out. "DADDY STOP!" I yelled and tried to move away.

I woke with a gasp to find Andy shaking me awake. I looked at him wide eyed and screamed. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, cradling me to his chest. Sobs racked my body as he rocked me. "It was just a dream." He whispered to me silently. He repeated this until my tears ceased. He kissed the top of my head. "Don't leave me alone." I whispered. "Never." He replied gently lying down and taking me with him. He wrapped an arm protectively around me. And i drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter fourteen

When I woke in the morning, Andy was still lying next to me. I turned slowly, so not to wake him, and laid my head on his chest. I wraped an arm around his waist. I closed my eyes and prayed that we could just stay that way for five minutes. I prayed he stayed asleep just a little bit longer, knowing after he woke up it was back to Jinxx's.My prayers were not answered.  
Andy wraped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Morning princess." He mumbled in his super sexy morning voice. "Good morning, Andy." I replied.  
"Why do you keep calling me Andy?" He sounded frustrated. "You weren't complaning when I was moaning it."I snapped at him. We grew silent. He went to move out from underneath me. "Wait." I said placing a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, I just," I sighed "I'm hurt that you gave up on me easily. And I know that calling you Andy pisses you off." He rolled us so I was pressed underneath his body.  
He kissed my neck gently. "I'd never give up on you baby. Never." I felt something wet fall against my chek and thats when I understood. My dad was crying. The man who broke three of his ribs and still preformed, is crying. I was speechless. I rubbed his back and kissed his head. "Dont make me leave again." I whispered. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "Never baby."


	16. Chapter fifteen

Andy kissed my cheek gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about your feelings Faye. I was being selfish, I thought sending you to Jinxx's was what was best for you." He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Its's okay daddy, I forgive you." I whispered and brushed my lips against his. He groaned.  
"You can't tease me Faye." He whispered and kissed me. I pulled back and giggled. He moved and sat down with his back against his my head board. He picked my up and sat me on his lap. "I love you Faye." "And I love you Andy." Before he could complain about me calling him Andy I pressed my lips to his. His arms wrapped around my waist and I pulled back grining. "So, does this mean..." I began but Andy cut me off. "Yes Faye, you're mine. But you can't tell anyone." I beamed at him and kissed his cheek.  
"Our secret." I held out my pinkey and he wrapped his around mine. Sealing the deal with a pinky promise. Just then Andy's phone started ringing. He grabbed it off my night stand and aswered it. Before he could say hello i hear a frantic Jinxx, "Shes gone Andy. When i woke up this morning she wasnt there.." Jinxx kept ranting going on and on. I rolled my eyes. "Jinxx....Jinxx...JINXX. Shes here." Jinxx shut up. "With you..?" Jinxx asked. "No I just said that, of course shes with me!"  
"Do I need to come get her?" Jinxx sounded more annoyed now.  
"Nah, but can you bring her stuff by when you head over to the studio?" My dad asked then kissed me on the nose. I giggled. "Wanna ride to the studio?" Jinxx asked as I kissed my dad's nose. "Yea, that'd be great."  
Andy hung up and stared at me. "You're so beatuiful." He whispered. "I get my looks from my dad." I teased. He chuckled. "Go get my laptop. It's Monday, you have school." I groaned and got up. Andy smacked my ass. I giggled and rushed towards the door. I threw one last look at my dad as he laid in all his shirtless glory on my bed. "Hurry up." He said. I blew him a kiss before heading to his room. I decided to be nice and grabbed dad some clothes to change into as well as the laptop.  
I walked back in the room and set the laptop up to take my online high school classes. My dad kissed my neck then got up and started getting dressed. I watched him smirking. He noticed me looking and smirked. He took his time, letting me enjoy the view. A few minutes later dad's phone beeped and he checked it. "Jinxx is here." He said. "Alright daddy." I mummbled working on my math. He walked over and grabbed my chin between his fingers and tilited my head, forcing me to look up at him. "Get your shit done, because when I get home. I want you naked in my bed." He whispered. I smirked. "Yes sir." He chuckled and kissed me. "See you tonight baby." He said and left me looking after him.


	17. Chapter sixteen

I sat on my bed with the laptop closed. It was going on four and dad still wasnt home. I'd gotten done with work at 2 and had even unpacked my stuff Jinxx brought back by three. I got up and streched. My phone caught my eye and   
I came up with a wicked idea. I quickly changed out of Andy's clothes that i had slept in and grabbed my batman panties ((They were black with yellow bows on the sides and the bat symbol on the front)) and my black bra. I put them on and grabbed my phone. I snaped a pic of my upper half and sent dad a pic of me in the bra.  
Me:*Are you almost home?*  
Daddy:*Fuck Faye, you cant be sending me that shit while I'm working.*  
I smirked and snapped a pic of my lower half, showing off my panties.  
Me:*Is this any better?*  
Daddy: *Fuck*  
I slipped my bra off and took a picture with one hand, using the other hand to play with one of my breast. Then sent it to him.  
Me:*Almost done with work?*  
Daddy: *Jinxx is bring me home now.*  
I walked to Daddys room. I dropped my panties to the floor and stepped out of them. I laid on the bed and spread my legs. I snapped a picture while I played with my clit.  
Me:*hurry, i need you*  
daddy:*almost there* i smiled, pleased with my work.


	18. Chapter seventeen

I smirked at Andy as he flung open the door to his bed room. My eyes slowly looked down his perfect body and stopped as i noticed the buldge in his skinny jeans. I licked my lips and slowly got up from his bed. I walked over to him and trailed a finger against his length. "Someones excited to see me." I purred. He groaned. I slide his leather jacket down his arms. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. He kissed my lips roughly and forced his tounge in my mouth. My tounge flicked against his and he groaned.  
I pulled back from the kiss, his teeth bit softly into my bottom lip and tugged. I moaned. I slide his shirt up and over his head. I threw it somewhere in the room, not paying much attention to it. I slowly got down on my knees and undid his belt. I slide it through the loops of his pants and placed it on the ground next to me. I quickly undid his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers. His length sprang free and I looked up at him as i licked from his tip down to his base and then back up. He moaned and placed a hand on my head. I used one hand to rub on his balls while I gave special attention to his tip.  
I sucked on his tip, and let my tounge swirl around it. "Damnit Faye." He growled and thrusted his hips forcing me to take his full length into my mouth. "You cant tease me like that." I moaned against his length and he gasped. He started thrusting while I sucked and licked on his whole length. I made a sound of protest as he picked up the speed of his thrust. My sound of protest encouruaged him to go faster and soon he came in my mouth. I swollowed it and pulled back panting.  
Andy picked me up in his arms and carried me hurriedly to the bed,. He forced me to lie down and took no time to get to what he wanted. His tounge licked up my clit causing me to moan. He nibbled on it slightly cuasing my back to arch. He moved down to my entrence and his tounge darted in and out of me. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned his name. He stopped and looked up at me. He moved away making me whimper and reach for him. He kissed the palm of my hand then let it go. "Get on all fours Faye." I did as he instructed and he shoved into me from behind. I cried out loudly.He didnt wait for my to get use to his length again, he just started pounding away . He grabbed my hair and pulled it back as his thrust got harder. "Don't stop!" I cried out as he pounded into my g-spot. He slapped my ass hard, and after three more good thrusts I came screaming his name. Andy quickly pulled out of me and flipped my on my back. He rubbed his dick a couple a times then came on my stomach.  
He laied down next to me and pulled my back against his chest and wrapped an arm around me, being careful of his cum. "I love you Faye. " I smiled "I love you too daddy."


	19. Chapter eighteen

As dad and I lay in bed, I began to drift. I heard daddy chuckle and he kissed the top of my head. "Lets go get you cleaned up." He mumbled. I smiled, "But I don't wanna get up." I moaned. He chuckled and got out of the bed. He gently lifted me and sat me on my feet. I sighed and grabbed my batman thong off the ground and grabbed his Misfits t-shirts with the sleeves ripped off.  
He smiled sweetly at me and kissed my lips gently, keeping his body from touching mine. He broke the kiss then ushered me into the bathroom connected to his room. He turned on the shower. After the water had heated up we stepped in and Andy drew the curtain shut. I giggled and tried to hug him but he kept me at arms length away. "Not until we get this mess off you." He cursed and jumped out of shower. I heard shuffling and he climbed back in. He held up a wash cloth. I giggled.  
"You always forget something." I teased. He shook his head and looked at me sternly, but smiled at me. I cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him. He gave me a quick peck on the lips then put some soap on cloth and began to scrub at my stomach. Once the last of his sticky white residue was removed he grabbed me and crushed me to his body. I kissed him deeply and wrapped my hands in his hair.  
He pressed his hips against mine, showing me his growing erection. I stepped away from him. He sighed and took the cloth to my right breast. He rubbed it gently and flicked his thumb across my nipple. I moaned. He repeated the process to my other breast before moving to wash the rest of my body. He even washed my hair.  
He rushed me out of the shower and told me to go get dressed. I rolled my eyes but did as told. I went and laid on my dad's bed and before I knew it, I'd passed out.


	20. Chapter nineteen

I woke as the bed shifed and Andy kissed my head. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into the bed with me. He chuckled. "Come on sleepy head, time to face the day." "No." I said, lying my head on his chest. "Get up" He whispered. I shook my head against his chest. "If I make dinner and put Batman on will you get up?" I thought for a minute then nodded my head. He chuckled.  
"Be out of bed before I get back." He scolded then took off to the kitchen. I pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep. That got rid of him.  
About an hour later my eyes snapped open as Andy's hand smaked my ass. "OW!" I snarled and turned around glaring at him. "I told you to be up." He said. I stuck my tounge out at him and he lounged at me. I jumped up and squealed. My dad laughed as he chased my around his room. He eventually cornered me.  
I smiled up at him. He rested his forhead against mine. "I love you." He whispered. I kissed him gently. "Love you too daddy." He smiled, placing his hands on my waist. He lifted my up and I wraped my legs around his waist. He carried me out of the room and sat me on the couch. There was a plate of spaghetti in front of me. I ignored it as Andy sat beside me and wraped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. We sat like that for thirty minutes than the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said kissing his cheek before walking to the door. I unlocked it and swung it open. My eyes widened in horror. My worst nightmare stood on the other side of the screen door. "Hello Faye." She said smiling sweetly at me. I screamed.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Dad walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hello Angie." He said coldly. "Andrew." She nodded polietly. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He snared at her. "well...I..I'm here for Faye." I shook my head and turned to run, but my dad's hand kept me there. "And what makes you even think youre fit to be a parent."  
She shifted then dug through her purse and handed my dad some papers. "Look Andrew, I know i was a bad mother before , but I've done everything the court required to be able to get her back." I hated how they talked as if i wasnt there, but I kept quite so I could stay for the rest of the conversation. "All these papers tell me, is that she can go live with you not that I have to give her to you. He stuck the papers out for her to take.  
I tooke a deep breath. "Dad, i dont want to go back..please." He seemed to notice me for the first time. "Go to your room." Was hes only response. I moved out of the way and he stepped out on the pourch with my mom. This cant be happening. I thought to myself as I walked slowly to my room.  
About an hour later, dad came in and ran a hand through his hair. He sat on the edge of my bed and placed his head in his hands. "Why the fuck did I ever marry that bitch?" He whispered more to himself than me. "What is it daddy?" "Shes taking us to court."


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to point out that I wrote this when I was 14, so I'm sorry the chapters are short and there are spelling and grammar errors.

I stared at my dad. "are you joking?" I whispered. "Faye..." He started. I put my head in my hands and sobs racked my body. "i cant go back! Daddy please!" He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. He starte rocking me as i sobbed. "Its o...." He began. "Dont you fucking dare say its okay." I snaped. He continued to rock me in his arms. "We'll get through this Faye. Me and you, princess." "Forever?" I whispered. "Forever." He whispered back.

-one week later-  
Dad had been busy with work. I barley saw him and when i did there wasnt much of a conversation. He'd kiss me then head to bed. He was so exhasted. It seemed he didnt have time for me. I found myself withdrawing from him.  
When i woke from my nightmares, which had come back more intense since my moms visit, I wouldnt run to my dad. I sat in bed and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I hadnt talked to Jeffery in weeks, even though hes been blowing up my phone. I just dont want to talk. I was stress out about the court date, it was two weeks away.  
That night when dad came home from the studio, I could hear him stumbling around and laughing. Oh great, he was drunk. I shook my head and got up. I opened my bedroom door and stuck my head out. "Daddy?" i called out. He appeared in the hall. "Hey baby." He slurred and made hisway to me. And by made his way to me, i mean he stumbled around then fel into me nearly knocking us to the ground.  
I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me sloppily. He tasted nasty like stale cigarettes and beer. He smelt just as bad. I managed not to gag. "Come on daddy, lets go to bed." I said and started walking him to his room. "you gonna show daddy a good time?" I rolled my eyes and opened his door. I walked him to the bed and sat him down. He flopped on the bed and grinned goofly.  
I bent down and unlaced his boots.They slid off his feet with ease. I then undid his belt and slipped it off. I went to the closet and set his boots down then hung his blet.On my way back i grabbed his batman sleep pants.I then undid his jeans. "Youre such a good girl." He mummbled as I pulled them and his socks off. I helped him set up and pulled off his jacket and his shirt. I threw all his dirty clothes in the corner.  
I helped him slip his pants off then helped move him so he was lying against the pillows. I kissed his forhead. I turned to leave. "Stay princess." He whispered. He sounded so sad. I crawled in bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "Forever." I whispered


	23. Chapter 22

Andy's p.o.v.  
I woke up majorly hung over. Faye was asleep with her head on my chest. I smiled down at her.I hadnt ment to get drunk last night, thoughts of Angie had filled my head. 'what if she won?' The thought had teriffied me. I couldnt lose me sunlight not now, not ever. She tightened her grip on me. I knew she was having a nightmare. "Daddy's here baby girl." I whispered. "You'll be okay. I'll protect you." Her grip on me relaxed and i smiled. I coulldnt belive she was mine. I looked at her with such love.

Faye's P.O.V.  
I woke up to find my dad staring down at me. I smiled at him. "Hows your head?" i asked reaching up and cupping his face. He leaned into my touch. "I'll live." He whispered. I smiled up at him and moved so i was straddling him. I kissed his lips gently as his arms wraped around me. "You know i love you Faye." He whispered then kissed my neck. "And i love you Daddy.' I smiled and ran my fingures though his hair. He nipped gently at my neck and i moaned.  
"Baby?" He mummbled against my neck. "Yes?"  
"We can't do anything, not until after this court thing is settled." He said to me. "Promise me you wont try anything?" I thought about it the held out my pinky. He smiled and wraped his finger around it. "I promise daddy."


	24. Chapter 23

My dad and i lay cuddled on the couch together. His arms were wrapped protectivly around my waist. I looked at he time on my phone and sighed. I had agreed to meet with my mom in about an hour so i could try and talk her out of this whole court thing. I wanted my life back with my dad.  
Daddy wasn't to happy with the idea of me going with my mom alone. He wanted to be able to protect me, becuase he wasnt able to when my mom had beat me during the time we lived together. He regrets it, he also regrets how he treated me when i first got here. I smiled at the thought. oh how things have changed.

-8 years ago-  
I was sitting on my bed, daddy had forgotten today was my birthday. I sighed and sat listening to his song Saviour. I really liked daddy's music..I just wish daddy liked me as much as he liked his music. Just then i heard the front door open. My face lit up and i ran out of my room. I'd made it half way down the hall when I'd heard a girl laugh.  
I stopped and started back tracking to my room. Daddy said when he brought girls over, I wasnt allowed out. I was fearful of what would happen if i was caught, but it was already too late. "Who the fuck is that?" the pretty blond girl snarled. ((He's always had a thing with blonds."  
Dad stared at me in furry. I opened my door and slide into my room without a backwards glance. After the lady left daddy came in my room. He was mad at the girl. He'd kept muddering about that good for nothing slut not paying up. I hadnt understood it at the time, I just knew he was mad.  
I cowered bewteen my bed and the wall praying he wouldnt find me. But he did and he got in my face. "The fuck, did you thing you were doing? I told you to stay in the damn room!" His breath smelled of cigarettes. "..daddy you forgot.." i whispered. "Forgot what?" He seemed confused. "My birthday..." "I dont give a fuck about the day you were born! I wish you'd never had come into my life!" He left me there. Crying and cowering. He'd never hit me, but people's anger frightened me.

\--return to present--  
"What are you thinking about?" Dad whispered gently in my ear. I forced a small smile on my face. "My 8th birthday.." We both grew silent. Daddy kissed the top of my head. "I wish i could take it back." He mummbled into my hair. I turned and kissed his lips gently. "You've made up for it dad, you just wernt ready back then." I smiled up at him. He returned my smile and bent to kiss me as we heard a car horn. we both groaned. I stood up and straigented my skirt.  
"Hey Faye, be careful and call me if you need me." He said, still sitting on the couch. I could see the fear in his eyes. "I will daddy. I love you." I called pushing out the door, fighting every urge to run back to my dad's arms.


	25. Chapter 24

I sat across fromm my mom. She had driven us to a quite caffe. it wasnt very busy. Besides me and my mom there was a couple my age and one lady who sat in the back reading. "So how have you been love?" My mom asked. She leaned forward to move a strand of hair away from my face and i flinced. Her smile faded for a minute the returned full force. "I've been doing much better since getting away from you." I sneered.  
My mother sighed. "Look Faye.." "No you look! My life has been damn near perfect since I was taken from you and now you have to show up and fuck things up. Did it occur to you i never wanted to see you again?" I enterjected before she could finish her sentence. She opened her mouth to speak again. "The only reason im here is to tell you to drop the damn case." i glared at her. She sighed and shook her head.  
"Look, Faye, I cant tell you everything right now, but you have to trust that im doing whats best for you!" I snorted. "If you were doing what was best for me, you wouldnt be here right now, you would have stayed in Colorado. You would have kept far away from me so you couldnt hurt me again. I dont care how sober you are now, I dont want you fucking near me." I held out my arms showing there nasty scars. "Dont you remember what i did to survive?" I snapped.  
She looked down shamefully. Yes i could teel she remembered. She remembered every scream, every punch, every bruise, every cut. She remembered how she tore my world a part, the only thing i could do to keep myself from falling beyond saving was to cut. The pain bringing me back from that place of darkness that she was pushing me towards.  
"I can see that you obviously aren't going to listen to me so lets just get out of here." I stood quickly and began to leave. She grabed my wrist as i walked by, making me flinch. I pulled free from her grip but before i could continue, she whispered words that chilled me. "I know about you and Andy."


	26. Chapter 25

My whole body tensed and i turned to face her. "What?" my voice barely above a whisper. "Sit down." I slowly walked down to my seat. "I went by Jinxx's, and he wasn't home, but CC was. He sat me down and asked if I was in twn to visit you or if this was about everything that happened between you and Andy. I had no idea what was talking about, so i asked him..and he said you and Andy have been..." Her voice trailed off.  
My hand flew to my mouth, my eyes widdening in horror. "So, its true." She whispered as a wicked smile crossed her face. "Alright Faye, I'll make a deal with you." I looked at her curiously but remained silent. "When the court date comes, i want you to tell them you want to come live with me." "Are you fucking crazy?!" I snapped."If, you refuse, I will report your father for sleeping with a minor." I grew silent. I couldn't let that happen. "I'll do it..can you take me home?" i was disgusted with myself. "Of course princess." My mother purred. God, I really fucking hated her!

-back home-  
I slamed the door behind me. Dad poked his head around the corner. "That good, huh?" He asked. Tears began to fall down my face and I slowly sank to the floor, sobs racked my body. He ran to tme and before i knew it, he had his strong arms wraped around me as we both knelt on the ground.  
Everything came spilling out at once. He remained quite for a moment before saying," Im going to fucking kill CC for telling your mom and Im going to kill Jinxx for telling CC. I could hear the furry in his voice. I pulled back and looked at him. I slowly leaned in to kiss him, he pulled back and tried to move away. "Please Andy." I whispered. He thought a minute, then nodded.


	27. Chapter 26

Daddy leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. My hands found their way into his thick hair and my legs wrapped around his waist as he picked me up. He carried me to the couch and laid me on it. He climbed on top of me and continued to kiss me. We made out for a little bit then we stopped. "We cant, Faye." My dad had whispered in my ear as i tried to pull him back to me. As much as i hated to admit it, he was right.  
I released him and he moved us so that we were both lying on our sides, my back pressed against his chest. He kissed my head and turned on the TV. His arm lay across my hips. I tilted my head back and kissed him. He chuckled. "I love you." I whispered to him. "I love you too." He smiled a me before returning back to the tv.  
Before long i heard him snoring behind me. I laughed softly to myself, before gently getting out of his grip without waking him up. I walked to the closet and pulled out some blankets for him I heard him groan from his place on the couch. I walked back to him and placed the blankets over him. I debated cuddling up next to him, but ended up just heading to my bed..  
About an hour later I was awaken by the bed shifting. Andy warped an arm around my waist and pulled me too him. I turned and laid my head on his chest. "Faye?" He whispered. "hmmm..." he kissed my forhead. "I wont let her win." I smiled as my eyes closed and i drifted off to sleep.


End file.
